Arrow thru the Heart
by Brisk18507
Summary: KAtieHarry Katie Bell is reunited with Harry Potter when both sign contracts to play Quidditch for the Appleby arrows. Reviews and constructive Criticism accepted and encouraged.
1. Prolouge

Katie Bell paced nervously in the players lounge of the Appleby Arrows. Today Katie would be announced as the new chaser for the Arrows. Katie had been offered a tryout with the Arrows after she first graduated from Hogwarts, however she had declined after the events of her seventh year. Katie had spent a good part of the year in St Mungos after having a cursed necklace placed upon her. After graduation Katie had traveled for most of the previous year, enjoying seeing the rest of the Wizarding World. Upon returning to England Katie was once again offered a tryout with Appleby and this time accepted the offer. Katie impressed the Appleby manager Bruce Marx so much that he immediately offered her a spot on the Arrows.

Now 2 weeks later, Katie's signing would be announced along with the signing of a new seeker. Katie was nervous about meeting members of the wizarding press.

" Well at least I won't be facing them alone" Katie said to herself. She was stunned when she received a reply however.

A bit Nervous are we Katie ? A voice replied.

Turning to the voice, Katie smiled. " Harry ," Katie smiled. "I take it you're the new Seeker who the Arrows signed ? "

" Guilty", Harry repled with a smile.

" I thought you were going to go into Auror training after Hogwarts ?", Katie asked.

"Well I was" Harry answered her, "But after last year and the final defeat of Voldemort, I realized I'd been fighting Voldemort for 7 years." " So I decided to take some time to myself and do something I enjoy for a bit." Harry smiled. "Besides, I can always take auror training after I finish my Quidditch career if I wish."

Katie returned Harry's smile. "that you can"

Harry and Katie's conversation was cut Short however when the press secretary for the Arrows informed them that it was time for the contract signing. Half an hour later Harry and Katie were back in the players lounge after the press conference going over the week's practice schedule with Coach Marx. " Our first game is in 3 weeks against the Falmouth Falcons." Coach Marx told them. "So tomorrow is out first practice, so be here at 9 a.m. sharp."

"Yes coach !" Harry and Katie answered together.

"Very good ", said Coach Marx "get a good night's rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

Disclaimer-Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling.

Hi, I hoped you all liked the introduction to my story, this is my first Harry Potter story and I am looking for a beat reader, as I am grammatically (is that even a word) challenged. So anyone interested in beat reading for me please respond via an e-mail


	2. Dinner

"So", Harry said after Marx exited the room. "Care to get some Dinner ?" " I don't know about you but I was a tad nervous to eat before the signing. " Harry admitted. Katie returned his smile " I think I know that feeling, and I would love to grab some dinner." "So where do you want to go, Diagon Alley ?, Hogsmeade ?" Katie asked. "How about my place ?" Harry replied .

"Why Mr. Potter what kind of girl do you think I am ?" Katie asked accusingly. "I...uh I mean..." Katie laughed as Harry blushed trying to answer her. " Harry, I was kidding."

He's cute when he gets all flustered like that Katie thought to herself. "SO ?, Where is your place Harry ?" " Gordic's Hollow " he replied "I'm sure we can use the floo here to get there." " Well then, I accept your offer, I just hope you can cook." Katie teased. "Time will tell Miss Bell." Harry said as they made there way to the Floo and traveled to Potter Manor.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Katie" Harry said as they arrived in his living room. " Katie looked around the room and smiled. "Nice place Harry, Was this your parents home ?" "For the most part, but I've added on a few rooms since I moved in, after living at Hogwarts for the better part of 7 years, I like space." Katie laughed, then she noticed an oddly dressed house elf had entered the room. Katie had seen house elves before, but never one decked head to toe in old Gryffindor school robes. " Master Harry Potter has returned " The house elf shouted happily," And he has brought a friend, Greetings friend of the great Harry potter." "Dobby," Harry raised his voice to get the house elf's attention. "I've told you to just call me Harry, and I have brought a friend. Dobby I would like to introduce you to Katie Bell."

Later as they ate dinner, Katie smiled recalling Dobby's fawning over Harry and the herself as a friend of the great Harry Potter. After some good natured kidding on her part, Harry explained his connection to Dobby to her, and how Dobby once finding out Harry was leaving Hogwarts beat his head off the floor till Harry hired him as Potter Manor's house elf. One thing Katie knew for sure was that Dobby was a wonderful cook, as she had enjoyed her finest meal since leaving Hogwarts.

Later as Dobby cleaned up after Dinner, Katie and Harry retired to the living room to talk.

"So how have you been Harry, I haven't seen you in over a year. It must be nice not having the shadow of You Know Who hanging over your head once and for all." Harry sighed, "Katie, why won't you or most people say his name ? he's gone for good now." "I promise !" he stated with conviction. Katie smiled, " I believe you, it's just after so long old habits die hard I guess." Harry sighed, " Fair enough, well to answer your question, I've been well for the most part. I miss Hermione of course, it's a shame the wizarding world will never find out what her true potential may have been." A tear slid down Harry's face. "I'm sorry" Katie said softly ," I didn't mean to stir up sad memories." Harry shook his head, "No it's alright, Hermione would tell me I was being foolish herself if she was still here. I still visit Ron whenever I get a chance, He's working in Romania with his brother Charlie. Last I heard he was working with Norbert, Hagrid's one time pet. The Weasly's still invite me to the Burrow every holiday. And I meet with Fred and George from time to time since I am an investor in Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes ."

Harry cracked his knuckles before continuing, " I don't see Ginny much since her engagement to Oliver, of course you probably knew that." As soon as he had said it, Harry wished he hadn't. "I'm sorry Katie I am such a prat some times." He apologized, but he was surprised to see Katie smiling. She shrugged "Had you said that a month ago, I'd probably be sobbing right now, but hey it's his loss right. I'm not going to let it bring me down, besides after I left Hogwarts, I realized Oliver's true love would always be quiditch, and while I love the game I don't want it to be my true love." Harry nodded as she finished. "Well on to better subjects, how have you been besides that aspect of your life ?" Katie laughed " You change the subject very nicely Harry. I'm doing pretty well, I'm going to have to start looking for an apartment for myself, my parents are moving to Australia soon and selling our house, but I was considering moving before that even, I figure with my salary I can afford a nice flat maybe." Suddenly Harry's eyes lit up. "Katie you may think I'm crazy, but why don't you move in here with me, the place is huge and I could use a roommate and I guarantee the rent is very affordable one galleon a week. " Katie looked at him for a moment before responding. "Are you serious ?". Harry nodded in reply. "Well you have a beautiful home and that was a great meal I just had, but I feel guilty only paying a galleon a week." Harry started to speak but Katie continued. "I know what your gonna say, that you don't need the money, but I'll feel like a free loader any other way, So if you can handle 40 galleons a week I'll take you up on this." Harry smiled, "you drive a hard bargain Katie, but I can handle that." "And with that settled what do you say I give you the grand tour and let you pick your bedroom" Harry said as he stood and offered a hand to her. Katie accepted his hand and rose to her feet as well. I say lead on Mr. Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I am sorry it took me so long to continue this but real life has a way of delaying things, that said I hope to have my next chapter up with in 10 days. Once again I apologize for any errors and am still looking for a beta reader/grammar correcter if interested please e-mail me

."


End file.
